


15 august

by eclaircit



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, but get to live again, deaths lol, dont get scared at this though, kagerou daze au, that's it that's the fic, they die a lot, time loops, which means angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclaircit/pseuds/eclaircit
Summary: Xukun tries to save Linong from dying each time but it's such a shame they are in a time loop where everything that is meant to happen, will happen.Fortunately, Linong discovers a way out.nongkun kagerou daze au





	15 august

**Author's Note:**

> i love the kagerou series dhfdhfhdhf anw they do die alot and this might be painful so do proceed with caution.
> 
> until then :')

It all began on the 15th day of August, the clock striking at 12:30 in a hot, sunny afternoon.

The heat radiating is little by little getting intolerable, Xukun feels the overwhelming warmth spreading all over his body. Sweat covers profusely both his palms, the sleeveless shirt he is wearing becomes useless.

The leaves remain unbothered by the trees, indicating the absence of fresh air. His eyes only wander on his feet below, the swing he's currently sitting at moving along. He knows when he looks up, he'd only see nothing but the glaring light so he dares not to.

The streets are a little quiet today, with some cars passing by in front of the park. The place across is his own school, which is currently scarced of people inside.

A few minutes passed, his butt is still glued to the swing as the sun's heat is ceaseless from above. He senses someone approaching, glancing at Linong's long limbs from afar walking across the street, a black cat on his arms. Xukun smiles, hands freely waving in the air at his friend.

"Linong!"

Linong smiles before running towards him. Xukun knows the younger is no runner, yet he always finds it adorable whenever he does it everytime he calls Linong's name. It is like an instinctive thing to do for the younger, and it does not fail to make him smile.

"Kunkun!" Linong greets, sitting on the swing beside him. His legs bend and stretch to keep the swing in motion, hands caressing the black cat on his lap. "Why are you here? Wouldn't you get a heat stroke for staying here for so long?"

Xukun only smiles, hands lingering on the black cat's dark fur. It is soft and smooth to the touch, yet he does not know why it gives him goosebumps.

"Nothing, I just... want to stay here. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking for you!" Linong stops patting the cat's fur, now a little invested by this conversation. "I was going to ask if you're really gonna do it."

Xukun furrows his brows, a bit bemused. "Gonna do what?"

"Acting! You said you'd drop school to pursue it. I wish I was brave as you to do such." Linong pouts, long eyelashes casting down on his cheeks as his gaze returns to his lap. He continues petting the black cat, as Xukun does also. Sometime, in between, their fingers would find each other's, and it does not, at all, make them uncomfortable.

"Well," Xukun pauses, a tad unsure what to say. "I'm not really gonna drop school, I'll just... not be there for most of the time around."

The two fall in silence as the summer breeze approaches by. The leaves above sway along to the wind, the clouds now covering the blue sky and sun behind. It got a little dimmer, yet Xukun does not know why he preferred the scorching heat earlier. He feels... strange, everything feels uncanny in a sudden.

"What are you pursuing, Nongnong? Do you have any dreams?"

"I do!" Linong's enthusiasm is back, like he had not just felt down earlier. It gives Xukun a brief surprise. "I wanted to be a singer and let the world know my voice."

"That's good," Xukun's hand transfers from the cat's dark fur to Linong's head, patting him gentlier than what he did to the cat. "At least you have a dream like me. I'm sure you'll be able to achieve it."

Linong smiles as he stares at the clouds above. The sunlight is no longer blinding as they could both watch the flocking birds at a distance in peace. The wind continues to sway, their hairs unraveling.

It is when the breeze stops did the cat on Linong's lap jumps away, little paws heading towards the road. In an instinct, Linong stands straight up and starts to chase the cat. Xukun wanted to stop him but he's already gotten far away.

_Long-legged boy... not surprising at all._

From green to red, the traffic light changes. There are more vehicles this time around yet Xukun is thankful it all halted. At least Linong wouldn't get into trouble, right?

Yet things being spoken too soon can cause much of a disgrace.

A fast speeding truck comes out of nowhere, speeding towards the road where Linong is heading. The black cat has already crossed the street and behind is Linong still not giving up.

Xukun's eyes widen, limbs now rushing forward as to try saving Linong from whatever might happen. His feet goes agile fast as he tries to call his name to warn him butㅡ

"Linong!"

A heavy beep is what he hears before a loud screech was followed. The huge truck causes a chaos on the street as black smoke fills in the air. There were screams and shouts of help as Xukun stands motionless.

"Linong..."

There are patches of blood anywhere, the scent of iron nuzzling in the atmosphere. The truck's headlights and bumper are covered of scarlet red, the liquid dripping one drop every second. The body on the ground remains unmoving, now lying on a pit of his own blood.

Xukun is horrified at the sight, not believing what he has just witnessed. The clock strikes past 1 o'clock in the afternoon, the clouds now uncovering the sun above.

The heat on his head comes back, hot tears filling in his vision. When he crouches down to look closely on Linong, Xukun takes notice of a very familiar figure behind the truck. His eyes blink, a little unsure if he has just been seeing things or not.

Because he's pretty sure that such familiar figure he's just seen is _him,_ his own self.

It _is_ himㅡexcept his eyes are darker, deeper than he'd ever imagine it'd be. His lips are pale as his complexion goes fairly white. His once blonde hair is now in a jet black yet he still wears the same clothes as him.

It is him yet at the same it is not. It's like his own dark version, possessing a totally different kind of aura.

And behind all that familiar figure, is a proud smirk on his face.

The black-haired Cai Xukun mouths something only intended for him to see, and despite the catastrophe happening around, he still manages to catch it, every parting of the mouth, that is.

"Everything is real, Cai Xukun," his heat haze mouths.

_It can't be..._

And with that, the fair heat of a one scorching summer day all becomes a one unforgiving coldness.

 

* * *

 

When Xukun had waken up, the first thing he sees is the blinding sunlight behind the blinds of his window. The walls are painted of nothing but monochrome, depicting the blandness inside. All he could hear is the faint ticking of his clock as his heart is pounding so loud and fast, he feels like exploding.

Taking a deep breath, he scans his surroundings. The clock reads 12:08 in the afternoon. It is the 15th day of August, still. He wonders what has made his heart feel so uneasy to be acting like this? Then he remembers that dream, that one heartbreaking scene in his mind.

Remembering the dream gives him endless shivers and a faint sinking of his stomach. No, it was not just a dream. It was a nightmareㅡa nightmare that is bound to haunt him for days. His fingers quiver underneath his sheets, sweat coating over despite the cool temperature the air conditioner is emitting. He grits his teeth harshly until his gums feel raw and sore.

When his feet touches the ground, he felt stinging cold and numbness. He goes to his drawer as he snatches his red bomber jacket from inside, and despite knowing it's already the middle of a goddamn summer day, he still chooses to wear it.

And with one heavy twisting of a knob and closing of the door, he leaves and rushes out.

When his feet had stopped running, he finds himself sitting on the same swing again. He blinks and the sunlight is still as intense as ever. The chain he is currently holding onto is hot, the leaves above rustling along with the thin air. The swing squeaks with every bend and stretch his legs do as his eyes only cast down.

He looks around, eyes glancing at the children playing, at the cars running, at the people chattering. He is in the same park he had in his dream, he realizes, and in an instant, dread fills up his heart.

"Kunkun!"

When he hears that voice, Xukun turns immediately and sees Linong smiling and waving a hand from across the road. Despite the cars passing by, Xukun could still see the younger's blinding smile, and perhaps, it shines way brighter than the summer sun.

The black cat is still in Linong's arms, just like what he saw in his dream. He could not find the energy to wave back, feeling some sudden disturbance inside him, so he resorts to only smiling back.

When Linong had sat down on the swing beside him, Xukun's hand quickly reaches for the cat's black fur. He could still feel the same shivers he felt inside the dream.

The younger does all the talking as Xukun only listens, feeling a little cautious. He prefers to play safe and be wary, his eyes scanning his surroundings every now and then. He knows he's being paranoid, but just to be safe.

Linong complains about the heavier charges the school applied to his beloved strawberry milk or how his PE teacher made him do 100 push-ups. Xukun could only snort, pretty much aware that despite the cute vibes Linong is giving off, he is much stronger than what everyone thinks. It's a little confusing but Xukun is used to it, that is, after years of knowing him.

And it is not a minute later when Xukun feels a sudden sense of déjà vu. The cat hops away from Linong's lap again and in a sudden, Xukun feels perturbed, having himself reminded of that certain dream again. Moreover, his insides feel like churning down, making him feel the want to puke.

"Oh no, the catㅡ!" Linong tries to pursue the cat but when he feels a hand wrapped around his wrist, he halts. He gives Xukun a look of confusion yet the latter's face remained solemn, despite the panicked state his eyes are trying to hide.

Xukun's pallor features are stolid as he sighs, trying to calm himself down. He unconsciously tightens his grip around Linong, eyes avoiding contact with the help of the strands of his blonde hair.

"Don't," he sighs once more, the faint quickening of his heart beat makes him a little agitated than before. "Let's just, go home."

"Xukun..."

He tightens his grip on him once more, the shadow casting a darker aura on him. He hopes Linong doesn't get suspicious of anything. He doesn't need to find out about this.

"Come on."

They start walking their way home, Xukun pulling Linong as the younger is still a little stubborn to follow around. In the end, he just gave up, to which Xukun is very thankful of.

He tries his hardest to sigh secretly in relief as not to try and raise suspicion on him. After all, Linong has very sharp eyes, and getting noticed would only have him answering questions he does not want to hear at all.

Linong is silent, which was very unusual. He wonders what he's thinking about, and is in a debate whether to ask him about it or not. He takes a look at him. Linong is a little taller but despite that, he could still clearly look at his expression. He looks disturbed and the desire to ask him about it fires up but in the end, fear and paranoia consume him, making him stay mum.

They were passing by a building when Xukun hears a scream from some fellow passerby. There is a look of horror in said passerby's features, eyes glancing overhead to the building while anticipating for something worse. The people have gathered around, with same sinister looks being portrayed.

Out of curiosity, Xukun also looks up but regrets it later when he sees metal poles falling right above him. His eyes widen, feet now frozen shut on the ground. His whole body feels stiff and stoned, and little by little the metal poles would reach him and crush him to death if he does not move a little faster.

In short, Cai Xukun was going to die.

The dream, he thought, was a mere warning after all. Instead of Linong, he'll die. Instead of Linong, he'll be the one to have his bones and skin crushed to the ground, to have his blood shed the road. The metal pole will pierce through his body, making him go frail and weak and eventually catch out of breath.

He will die, not tomorrow nor later, but today. Today, he willㅡ

"Kunkun!"

Two bare hands push him to a far distance, the strong impact giving him little scratches on his arm. He hears loud clangs of the metal poles behind him. A scream of pain had escaped from Linong's lips and when Xukun turns around, the horrendous sight is the first thing that greets him.

And the world for Cai Xukun has stopped once again.

Just like in his own dream, everything moves in a slow pace.

His eyes, now widening in horror. His body, frozen and unmoving.

Around him, are screams and cries once again. The same ruckus in his dream is happening, but this time in a different situation.

Blood pools over the ground as metal poles are spread around. Xukun is shaking as he sees a metal pole pierced right through Linong's body. Tears fill in his eyes, fists clenching and unclenching realizing how worthless of a friend he is.

Xukun sees that tiny smile peeping on Linong's face, and it is as if the latter was happy to save him by sacrificing himself.

And Xukun cries, everything around him felt so achingly familiar. No matter how hard he tried, it still happened. Linong still died right before his eyes. And he didn't save him, he couldn't.

He is useless.

The strong stench of iron fills in and mingles with the summer air. Sympathetic whimpers are heard as the black cat from across the road glares with its reddish eyes. The paint of scarlet is the only thing Xukun sees and he is still in disbelief that what he's preventing from happen is currently taking place.

Everything right before him is utterly depressing, and all his mind occupies is Linong, Linong, and only Linong. He runs to his dear friend, legs wobbly and a little unstable, but stops when his vision catches sight off a familiar figure.

To his right, he sees the so-called dark version of himselfㅡor what they call, the _heat haze._

With that same smug look on his face, the heat haze walks closer to him, taking about 4 to 5 steps before he reaches Xukun. He then leans in closer, and Xukun swears he feels gradual shivers, before the heat haze's mouth purses into a whisper,

"This is all real, Cai Xukun,"

Xukun's vision starts to blur right after the heat haze whispered, as if its purpose was to trigger it from happening. It's like he's being sucked and pulled in into another world, and with one last glance at his dying friend, Xukun swears he still sees Linong smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Xukun does not bother to remember the main reason why his heart is welling in so much pain the moment he wakes up for he's aware of it already. The buzzing drone of the air conditioner is the only thing that he hears as his heart beats frantically. Without further ado, he grabs his jacket again and quickly rushes his way out.

He finds himself sitting on the swing, hands shaking as he waits for Linong to come. Just like what his heat haze said, those dreams he once claimed weren't dreams at all. Everything that has happened is real.

It's like Xukun has found himself stuck in a bizarre chain of events that seemed unstoppable from happening. And for what he notices, every time Linong dies, his vision would go into a blur or would completely blackened out and before he could even realize, he's back on his bed and another same day starts.

In short, they are in a time loop.

In a time loop where a certain length of time, such as an hour or a day, repeats over and over again. It becomes infinite and Xukun is dreading if there is a way out or not at all. When he had first heard about it, he didn't believe it. But now that he's experiencing it for real, something as peculiar and extravagant as a time loop _does_ utterly exist.

When Linong comes by, Xukun does not hesitate to take his hand and drag him away. Linong bombards him questions but he refuses to answer all. He doesn't care what the younger thinks about him now, all he cares is to take him home safe and sound. The time loop will not happen again today, he needs to make sure of that.

The black cat on Linong's arms had ran away again, taking the same path as it did in those previous time loops. Xukun is not surprised anymore, and only leans his attention on their way home.

They took the overpass in an intersection, some cars passing by below. Xukun's tight grip on Linong's hand tightens even more, afraid that when he lets him go, Linong will die. He hears him wince because of that so he loosens his hold a little.

Reaching the last step of the stairs has Xukun's grasp on Linong break when he catches sight of the heat haze standing from afar. As usual, there is that mischievous look on the heat haze's face, a proud smirk that Xukun badly wants to wipe off his face.

"Linong, come on."

Hands feeling empty in a sudden, Xukun holds his breath. He turns around, a paint of blood at the back of his eyes, a horrific sight bound to greet him once again.

And there he sees, Linong falling down from the stairs, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"LINONGㅡ!"

His sight blackens out.

 

* * *

 

The time loop has been going on for about a decade now, not that Xukun could count anyway. For the past ten years, he's been waking up on the same bed, wearing the same jacket, witnessing usual scenes, watching cars stroll around the park. Moreover, the swing he's been sitting at is always the same, it never changed.

And Linong?

He's still the same, cradling the black cat on his lap, the cat running away, Xukun stopping him from pursuing the cat and then, he dies.

That black cat, that same cat he's been seeing everyday he's gotten so sick of it and brought misfortunes on them.

He's also been seeing the same scene over and over again, that same painting of a scarlet mess in a ripped canvas engraved at the back of his mind. A bloodshed. Linong's blood, splayed all over the ground, on his body, on his clothes, on Xukun's eyes.

Everyday, he's witnessed how Linong died differently. He'd seen Linong's figure hanging by a tree with the help of a rope wrapped around his neck. He'd seen Linong's head with a hole made by a bullet. He'd seen Linong's body being burned. He'd seen Linong being stabbed and stabbed all over again until Xukun could hear nothing but his painful cries of misery.

Xukun had seen many more awful scenes, one he does not dare to mention or even think about again for he cannot bare seeing it in his mind anymore. And with every closing of a curtain, the heat haze would always be present, mocking the blonde.

He knows that by now, he should be immuned and get used to it. He knows that by now, he should never feel pain again and instead, only utter numbness.

But Xukun cannot help it. More like, he cannot do anything about it for he is bound to feel pain and suffering for every time loop that comes, for every other day that passes.

Right now, Xukun observes, the time loop is about to start again. The time continues to tick from 12:30 in a hot, sunny afternoon. The date is set at 15 August.

Linong will die again. Xukun is tired.

He wants to make changes.

He wants to, this time, to create a different outcome.

The black cat jumps away from Linong's lap again and for the first time in years, he did not stop Linong from chasing it. Instead, he followed behind.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the heat haze portray a shock look on his face. And deep inside, Xukun feels triumphant. Maybe, something will change. He could only do nothing but hope for the best.

The cat has led them both in an intersection where the road is packed of cars and trucks passing by. Dark brown orbs glanced at the traffic light aboveㅡgreen.

Anytime now, it would turn red. He clenches his fist as he stands beside Linong, who is still looking over across the street where the cat had ran off to. Anytime now, a truck would come out of nowhere and run and bang and kill Linong.

But this time, in this cliché kind of story where only one ending exists, Xukun won't let it happen again. In this one summer day, he would not allow it again for he's found a way to stop it.

He is going to change the ending.

He is going to break the time loop.

A loud sound of the truck's engine from afar is heard. Xukun steps out as he sees Linong taking his cue to run across the street. And just like every time loop, everything seemed to move in a slow pace once again.

Xukun sees it with his own two eyes, the way drops of sweat on Linong's temples fall down. The way his limbs move fast, the way his mouth purses in determination.

And before he gets aware, he starts to follow right behind, two arms stretching to push Linong to the other side of the road. He sees the younger's figure falling on the street and a deep sigh of relief follows right after.

The moment he turns around, though, Xukun already finds himself flying in the air, an excruciating pain is felt all over his body. His mouth gapes wide and in one slow motion, he falls down on the ground.

Bloodshed everywhere, a sight that Xukun is used to see. But this time, it's not Linong's anymore but his'. This time, it's not Linong's body laying down on the ground anymore but his'.

From afar, he could see Linong crouching on the ground, eyes scared and horrified. Then, he saw him scream before a loud cry was heard.

Linong calls and calls for his name yet Xukun never replies. Instead, he only smiles because this time, he knows he's done the right thing. This time, Linong didn't die. And that's good, better than anything else.

Linong's figure is something you would see in a summer haze. Xukun's sight is blurring ever so slowly, the pain prevails to subside inside. He hears some footsteps coming towards him, the ringing of the ambulance fainting in his ears.

He sees the black shoes he's always worn just right in front of his face and when he looks up, he saw his heat haze again. The heat haze is wearing a bashful look on his face, black orbs turning into scarlet red, just like the color of his blood. He smirks, the widest Xukun has ever seen before.

"You think you did right, Cai Xukun?"

Breath almost running out, Xukun takes one last look at Linongㅡand even when his sight is hazy, he's sure he's seen another version of Linong sitting just beside his friend.

_No way... it can't be..._

Said another version of Linong is wearing an angelic smile on his face as he stares at his friend. But Xukun assumes that it's meant to mock him.

_Linong's heat haze..._

Just before his consciousness slips away, they stare at each other's orbs for the last time. And Xukun swears, there is something in Linong's eyes that he sees, yet he couldn't read at all.

The sunlight takes over, and with one more heavy breath, he's gone into one complete void and emptiness.

 

* * *

 

It is the 15th August, somewhere past 12 o'clock.

Linong wakes up, hands on his chest as he feels his heart pounding uncontrollably. The tears in his eyes fall nonstop as he cradles the white cat on his lap closer to him.

His voice breaks as his mouth purses, "I failed to save him this time again."

Then, a terrifying laugh echoes across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> there'll be a part 2 for linong's pov but idk when i'll update since i have a life now (surprisingly). leave comments, i'd love to hear your thoughts!!!


End file.
